Won't Say I'm In Love
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Song fic... wont say im in love from movie hercules... even though characters sat Abby and Ziva... it is a total TIVA fic...


A/N: Okay so all the _**Bold, Italicized, Underlined,**_ are Abby's thoughts/actions. The_ Italicized_ print is Ziva's thoughts/actions.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history been there, done that._

_**Who'd you think you're kiddin'**_

_**He's the earth and heaven to you**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey we can see right through you**_

_**Girl you can conceal it**_

_**We know how you feel and who your thinking of**_

"Ziva! You two are so right for each other!" Abby said over the phone to Ziva.

"Abby, it's very complicated." Ziva said. She didn't want to explain her feelings to her. _'I have not had the best track record with men, plus he is a player and I can't be used for his personal gain.' Ziva thought._

'But Ziva… I know you love him! I can see it every time you look at him… Sometimes I can read your thoughts… Just give him a chance." Abby begged.

"Abby, please just leave it alone." Ziva begged back.

_No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it no, no_

_**You swoon you sigh**_

_**Why deny it, uh-oh**_

_It's to cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"NO! Every time he walks in to a room with you, you smile. Just him being next to you makes your heart stop and you know it." Abby told her

Abby did have a point. Every time they were alone or near each other her heart either stopped or started to beat really fast. Not that he could tell, she has learned to hide her emotions very well. Wait, what was she talking about… she didn't love Tony, did she?

"Ziva! I know you are there! Face it, you can't deny it anymore." Abby said.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out,_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby where not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown- up**_

_**When ya gonna own up**_

_**That you got, got, got it bad**_

"Abby, listen, I can't do this right now." Ziva said. She was about to hang up the phone but stopped when she heard Abby scream into the phone.

"ZIVA DAVID! YOU HANG UP THIS PHONE AND I WILL KILL YOU AND LEAVE NO FORENSIC EVEDIENCE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Abby yelled already calling what Ziva was about to do.

"Fine, Abby." Ziva sighed. _'I just don't want to get hurt. I hate that he knows how to make me cry. Crying shows weakness, therefore, he is my weakness.' She thought._

_"_Ziva if you don't tell him soon, I could be too late." Abby said into the black phone.

_No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it no, no_

_**Give up, give in,**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**_

"Abby, I am not in love with him!" Ziva said.

"Yes you are, you wanna know how I know?" Abby asked.

The line was silent giving Abby her cue to tell Ziva.

"Every time I say his name you smile." Abby said.

FLASHBACK:

"Tony." Abby said looking over Ziva's shoulder to find him walking in her lab.

Abby notices a smile tug on Ziva's lips.

END OF FLASHBACK

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**You're doing flips, read our lips**_

_**You're in love**_

_You're way off base, I won't say it_

_Get off my case I won't say it_

**_Girl don't be proud _**

_**Its okay, you're in love **_

_Oh,_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in_

_LOVE_

"Ziva, it's okay. It isn't a bad thing you're in love. You just have to tell him. I promise everything will work out." Abby said realizing she was getting nowhere.

"Abs, nothing is going to happen between us, we are partners. THAT'S ALL!" Ziva said.

"Zi," Abby said.

"Huh?"

"Don't hide your feelings. Don't try to be strong so that you can work every day by his side just being friends. It will just kill you inside." Abby said sounding defeated. They said their goodbyes.

Ziva began to think of all the things that she had been through. Tony was there. Every good, bad time. He was there. Somehow his annoying, conceited personality was only his wall that covered his caring and loving side. Ziva was the only one on the team that had seen that side of him. She liked that side of him. It was then Ziva realized she was in love with Anthony DiNozzo. She said it over and over in her mind. Abby was right, she was in love, but she didn't have to say it out loud.

* * *

THE END


End file.
